


Before Daylight

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [15]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is getting a little punishment.  Or a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two different prompts :P One for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) of Dean/Sam, ice and also for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see what was happening in the other room when Sam left Eliot in [There's Pain and There's Pain](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/63910.html)

 

Sam smiled as he walked in the room, ice lying in the bucket he carried and Dean stretched out on the bed in front of him.‘So you can behave.”He said.

 

“Sammy, please… let me up.”

 

Sam shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. I have a lot of things in mind for you tonight.”

 

He stripped his shirt off and Dean shifted on the bed, his arms and legs both tied to the posts just as Sam had left him.Just as he’d been for the last few hours because Sam needed this tonight, needed to show who ruled who when they weren’t on the hunt.

 

He had more than just ice to play with tonight, but he intended to start with that. He knelt between Dean’s legs and took a piece of ice in hand, trailing it up Dean’s leg, his thigh, his tight abs and down again to the inner thigh, just letting the ice begin to melt against the hot skin.

 

Dean squirmed under him and made half choked noises as Sam slowly brought the ice to the V of his legs, running it over his balls and up his cock. Dean bucked up then, moaning at the cool sensation. Turned on as he was, his cock stayed as hard as before even with the cold. Sam smiled as he found a small piece of ice in the bucket and sucked it into his mouth quickly as he leaned forward. Taking Dean into his mouth, he pushed the ice against his brother’s cock with his tongue, letting it glide naked against him.

 

He was ready for Dean to buck up and even as he fell back to the bed, Sam took the other piece of ice and let it fall lower, tracing down behind Dean’s balls and to his brother’s hole.

 

“Fuc-Sammy!” Dean screamed as he pressed the ice against him, letting the tip slide inside him. Sam didn’t stop though, continued to suck on Dean with the ice in his mouth and push inside him with another. Dean was starting to shudder though and he knew it meant he was close so Sam pulled off him, continuing to use the ice to fuck him but knowing it wouldn’t be enough alone to send him over the edge. He leaned up instead, letting the ice fall between his teeth to rub against his brother’s sensitive nipples.

 

“Please… Sammy please… I need…”

 

“What do you need Dean?”

 

“You Sammy, please I need you.”

 

Sam smiled up at him as he bit on the piece of ice. He leaned up again, this time thrusting the ice into his brother’s mouth as he kissed him hard and deep. The night was still young after all, he had a bucket of ice and no inclination to let his brother come before daylight.

 


End file.
